The present disclosure relates generally to communication configuration, and more particularly to methods and systems for handling of group communication configurations.
Communications become increasingly mobile. Users may communicate through mobile devices such as smartphones and tablet devices. Users may also bring their laptop computers to various locations and connect to various networks in order to communicate from those locations. Additionally, users often communicate in various contexts using different communication methods. For example, users may communicate for work projects using web collaboration applications, email applications, and other applications suitable for a professional environment. Users may communicate with friends and family using other types of applications such as instant messaging, voice calls, or video conferencing.
In some cases, a user may use a single application for communicating in different contexts. For example, a user may use a video conference application for work but share only slides through the video display. The user may share video as captured by a webcam when using the application for communication with friends or family. Even within the same context, users may use different settings for various communication applications. For example, within the work context, users may use different communication application settings for different projects.
Because a user may regularly use different settings for different scenarios, a user often has to manually reconfigure the settings of the various communication applications used by the user. This can have an adverse effect on productivity. Additionally, this may be a source of frustration for a user. Thus, it is desirable to provide methods and systems that provide a better user experience for various communication applications.